1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
It is known that the multimode optical fibers have large transmission losses because of their structure, when compared to single-mode optical fibers for long-haul optical transmission. On the other hand, the multimode optical fibers allow easy splicing between fibers and easy connection between devices and therefore are commonly used in application of short-haul information transmission like a LAN (Local Area Network). For the purpose of improvement in short-haul information transmission, studies also have been conducted on technologies to reduce the aforementioned transmission losses of the multimode optical fibers and on expansion of communication band (achievement of a wider bandwidth).